Eu sei que vou aprender a te amar
by Harada Misao
Summary: Naruto rompe o noivado com Hinata, o que faz a morena ficar muito mal. Sakura, sua melhor amiga, lhe consola, mas segredos profundos são revelados.


**Eu sei que vou aprender a te Amar**

**Capítulo único**

Hinata estava sentada no sofá, chorando. Atrás de si se encontrava sua amiga Haruno Sakura, a rósea passava carinhosamente a mão nas madeixas azuis quase pretas da amiga, tentando consolá-la.

— Por que ele fez isso comigo? — se lamentava Hinata, de seus olhos cachoeiras de água saiam. — Por que ele rompeu o noivado? — se perguntava a amargurada Hyuuga.

— Pense pelo lado bom: — comentou Sakura séria — pelo menos ele não te abandonou no altar, certo? — tentou animar a amiga, puro engano; Hinata começou a chorar ainda mais – se é que isso era possível.

— Ele disse que me amava — choramingou a Hyuuga tampando o rosto com as mãos, tentando, em vão, conter as lágrimas grossas que escorriam insistentemente por seu rosto pálido.

— Muitos dizem isso Hinata — comentou a rósea docemente tentando novamente convencer a amiga de que ela não precisava chorar por causa de um homem qualquer.

— Mas ele disse… — começou Hinata, mas Sakura a interrompeu.

— Pare com isso! — se alterou a rósea. — Você fica ai choramingando porque ele rompeu o noivado enquanto eu nunca tive sequer uma chance de me declarar? — enquanto terminava a frase sua voz ia sumindo, droga, não era para ter contado aquilo!

— Oh! — exclamou Hinata espantada. — Me desculpe Sakura-chan, não sabia que você amava alguém em especial. — sorriu encarando a amiga, Sakura quase nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos, mas sempre escutava tudo que Hinata lhe contava sem reclamar. — Mas, quem é? — perguntou inocentemente, Sakura ponderou entre falar e não falar. Aquela era a chance dela, a chance de ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que amava, e se Hinata não a aceitasse, continuariam sendo amigas.

— _Você_ — exclamou encarando a amiga que se espantou.

— Eu? — perguntou Hinata chocada. — Desde quando? — questionou espantada, como ela não notara os sentimentos da amiga? Talvez porque Sakura camuflava muito bem suas emoções.

— Desde o dia que eu ti vi no aeroporto — concluindo, no dia que se conheceram.

— Desde quando você é homossexual Sakura-chan? — perguntou Hinata curiosa.

— _Desde quando?_ — Sakura voltou em sua memória para se lembrar do dia que começara a gostar de mulheres.

_Flash Back ON_

Estava sentada no sofá da casa de sua tia Tsunade chorando, por que ele fizera aquilo consigo? Disse que a amava e depois lhe abandonou do nada?

— Você vai ficar ai chorando por um homem estúpido? — perguntou Tsunade sentando ao lado da sobrinha, sua irmã havia mandado a filha para sua casa para ver se ela conseguia fazer Sakura parar com toda aquela lamentação por causa do fim do namoro.

— Ele disse que me amava — as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto pálido.

— Terei que resolver as coisas do meu jeito?! — exclamou Tsunade indignada, teria mesmo que apelar por aquilo? Sakura não entendeu nada e se surpreendeu quando Tsunade se inclinou sobre ela fazendo a rósea se deitar no sofá preto de couro.

A Senju aproximou os rostos rapidamente e logo os lábios vermelhos da mulher esmagavam os finos da Haruno. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, o que era aquilo?

Tsunade colocou a mão por dentro da blusa da sobrinha e apertou os seios médios, que cabiam perfeitamente em sua mão, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro. Aproveitando o momento, Tsunade invadiu a boca de Sakura num beijo sôfrego e logo as línguas brigavam por espaço.

O que significava aquilo? Por que estava retribuindo o beijo? Será que era por causa da desilusão?

Quando Sakura lembrou do que Gaara havia feito com ela, decidiu se entregar àquela sensação nova e relaxou o corpo se deixando levar pelo beijo. Tsunade sorriu vendo que a garota estava entregue, perfeito.

Numa velocidade incrível tirou a blusa e o short da sobrinha, fazendo-a ficar apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Se beijaram longamente, Sakura já não entendia porque estava retribuindo as carícias, mas só sabia que estava.

A Senju tateou as costas retas procurando o fecho do sutiã, mas não o achava. Soltando um risinho abafado, Sakura guiou as mãos da tia até o fecho que se encontrava na frente, entre seus seios.

Tirou o sutiã com pressa, e com os dentes a calcinha da sobrinha. Impaciente, desesperada, intensa, tirou sua própria roupa ficando nua. Sakura corou ficando muito vermelha.

— Você é virgem? — perguntou Tsunade entre um beijo e outro, os corpos se tocando, as línguas brigando por espaço nas bocas, Sakura ponderou entre contar e não contar, preferiu contar.

— Não, eu fui com o Gaara — Tsunade sorriu enquanto abria as pernas da garota e lambia seu clítoris lentamente, Sakura gemeu de prazer, com Gaara era apenas sexo, sem carinho, sem preliminares.

Eles faziam, depois ele levantava e tomava banho, deixando a garota deitada, sozinha, desolada na cama.

Tsunade, cheia de experiência, virou fazendo sua feminilidade ficar na altura do rosto da sobrinha, penetrou a Haruno com um dedo e começou a sugar fortemente o clítoris dela.

Sakura arfou e enlouqueceu de prazer quando viu os seios fartos da tia balançarem lentamente, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Inexperiente na área, ousou aproximar a boca da feminilidade da Senju e chupar fortemente o lugar. Tsunade parou o que estava fazendo para gemer de prazer.

— Continue… — suplicou a Senju, Sakura abriu mais as pernas da tia e passou lentamente a língua no clítoris, havia visto em um filme porno um homem fazendo isso com a mulher, lembrando de algumas cenas enfiou dois dedos na tia que gemeu alto. — Ma-Mais — Sakura tirou os dedos e enfiou parte de sua língua dentro da mulher que suspirou e gozou na boca da sobrinha que se forçou a engolir.

— Ti-Tia… — chamou a Haruno, Tsunade deitou no sofá e chamou a sobrinha que se aproximou, a Senju a puxou, fazendo-a ficar na direção de sua boca e começou a chupar com intensidade a intimidade da Haruno que gemeu e apertou o sofá.

Sakura queria mais, juntando a pouca ousadia que tinha, desceu a boca até os seios fardos da mulher e enfiou um na boca; chupou, lambeu, mordeu, fez tudo que seus instintos mandavam.

Com uma mão apertou o outro seio e com a outra penetrou a tia com 3 dedos, movimentando intensamente os dedos, causando um enorme prazer na outra. Tsunade já não se aguentava e gozou novamente no dedo da sobrinha, puxou a delicada mão na direção de sua boca e lambeu todo o gozo sem hesitar.

— I-Isso é muito bom tia — exclamou Sakura quando a tia tomou um de seus seios com a boca.

— Vamos para o quarto — a Haruno entrelaçou a cintura da mulher com as pernas, Tsunade carregou-a escada acima.

As duas foram para o quarto aos beijos. Passaram o dia todo transando, gemendo e gozando. Aproveitando aquele momento juntas.

Foi um mês naquela mesma rotina: Tsunade chegava do trabalho e as duas transavam. Transaram na mesa da cozinha, na pia, no chão da sala, no banheiro, dentro da banheira, enquanto tomavam banho, de madrugada, na varanda da casa; e até chegaram a transar com o carteiro, à três.

Tudo estava um paraíso para Sakura, até sua tia aparecer acompanhada de uma bela moça: Shizune.

Depois de uma semana as duas comemoraram o início do namoro e Sakura foi deixada de lado. Chegaram a transar à três, mas Sakura sabia que isso não agradava a tia, que não gostava de dividir suas coisas com ninguém.

Decidida a deixar que as duas homossexuais aproveitassem o relacionamento, decidiu ir embora. Não podia voltar para casa, sua mãe não a aceitaria do jeito que era, então decidiu ir embora morar sozinha, e foi quando desceu do avião, no aeroporto, que viu Hinata e se apaixonou à primeira vista.

_Flash Black OFF_

— Nossa. — exclamou Hinata surpresa depois de ouvir a história. — Eu… — corou um pouco, Sakura achou-a extremamente linda vermelhinha. — Eu quero tentar Sakura-chan.

Sakura sorriu vendo a amiga levantar e lentamente tirar a roupa ficando nua.

Os seios fartos, a cintura fina, pernas grossas; Sakura sentiu seu interior formigar.

Hinata sentou no sofá e abriu as pernas corada, sorrindo Sakura se ajoelhou no chão e lentamente lambeu o clítoris da amiga, Hinata apertou as almofadas do sofá para não gemer, estava com vergonha, muita.

A Hyuuga fechou os olhos sentindo um dedo da amiga entrar dentro de si enquanto uma boca quente se apossava de seu seio, sentiu um corpo morno sobre si e abriu os olhos para ver Sakura nua tomar seus lábios.

Era estranha a sensação, mas se deixou levar; logo as duas estavam deitadas, no maior amasso.

Sakura ofereceu a intimidade para Hinata que lambeu meia hesitante enquanto apertava os seios da Haruno. Era incrível como a Hyuuga aprendia rápido, Sakura se esticou no sofá e pegou no criado mudo um vibrador de dois lados.

Tomou os lábios carnudos para si enquanto enfiava o vibrador em sua própria intimidade se deixando gemer entre o beijo, se arrumou sobre a Hyuuga e enfiou o outro lado do vibrador rosa pink dentro da amiga que suspirou embargada de prazer.

Sakura ligou o aparelho e longos gemidos foram ouvidos por parte de ambas, Hinata lambia o seio da amiga como se houvesse chocolate ali. Chocolate. Depois de alguns segundos ambas gozaram, Sakura tirou o vibrador e virou o lado com seu gozo para a amiga que lambeu enquanto ela lambia seu gozo.

— Espere um minuto Sa-chan — exclamou Hinata levantando do sofá, depois de alguns segundos a garota voltou com um vidro de calda de chocolate. Sakura sorriu abrindo as pernas, Hinata jogou o líquido no ponto de prazer da Haruno e deitou deixando sua feminilidade à mostra para a Haruno, Sakura jogou calda na amiga e as duas começaram a se lamber gemendo de prazer, depois de alguns segundos ambas gozaram novamente.

— Eu te amo Hinata — exclamou Sakura quando o corpo da amiga caiu suado sobre o seu.

— _Eu vou aprender a te amar Sakura-chan_ — comentou Hinata afundando a cabeça nos seios da amiga, ofegante.

— Eu sei que vai — disse afagando os longos e molhados cabelos negros de Hinata, e assim ambas dormiram no sofá. Exaustas, saciadas, suadas, e decididas a continuarem suas vidas, juntas.

O futuro é incerto para essas amigas, mas não podemos desistir antes mesmo de tentar. Quem sabe elas não consigam vencer o preconceito e manter o relacionamento eterno, afinal, o amor vence as barreiras e as diferenças.


End file.
